Taking A Chance
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Martha finally takes a chance on love, but will her feelings be reciprocated? fts. Clark, Lois, and Ben the guy next door


Four months. That is how long Ben had been in her life, well not exactly. The two were friends, neighbors but he wasn't in her life in a romantic way. It's not as though she hadn't thought about it; or dreamed! Oh, how she dreamed! He had come over on Monday and helped Clark with the truck, he had taken his shirt off and well…there was a reason why Martha had dreamed. Her last dream was when Lionel was alive and that's something she would care to not go into. Ben was something else though.

Ever since she met him all those months ago he seemed to always be on her mind and all she could think about. After he left her house that day she had a thought in her head that she thought she would never come to her mind.

'God, I hope he marries me.'

Was it wrong to think about him and to forget about the other two men, is it wrong? She didn't know, but she did know one thing and that was that she can't let him go. She had already let one chance get away and she wasn't about to let that happen again. Martha Kent was going to take a chance, a leap of faith.

Martha stood up and walked out of the house and to the barn where Ben was working with a glass of lemonade in her hand. As she stood in the doorway of the barn she stared at Ben and how he seemed so at ease at every thing he does. Grease covered his hands and shirt, and small smudge just at his chin. Martha walked over and extended the glass of lemonade towards him.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Ben said sweetly as he drained the glass and set down the glass as he wiped some of the grease on his hands on a rag.

"Its hot outside so you need to keep hydrated so I thought I'd bring you something."

"Well, thanks again." Ben smiled; he always seemed to smile when she was around or even when he thought about her.

"You have some grease right there." Martha said as she stepped closer to him and began to wipe the smudge of grease away from his chin. "There all gone." Martha whispered as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes always seemed to hold this light that seemed reserved for her.

"What do you feel for me?" Martha whispered the question.

"I would tell you but right now all I want to do is show you." Ben replied as he leaned his head down and showed Martha exactly what he had been feeling since the first day he met her. As the kiss grew neither of the two wanted it to end, as Ben picked Martha up as if she weighed nothing he set her down onto the tailgate of the truck he was working on. Ben then sat down on the tailgate as well and resumed to kissing the extraordinary red-head beside him.

"I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now." Honesty laced Ben's words as he spoke them into Martha's ear.

"I hope you mean that, but right now I can't agree more." Martha smiled as the two fell back onto the hay that was covering the bed of the truck.

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." Ben said as he looked deep into Martha's eyes.

Martha just smiled up at Ben and showed him exactly were she wanted to be, in his arms for as long as she could possibly be. Small ripples of pleasure began to burst throughout her body as Ben would gently glide his hands across her body and placed light kisses in the place of touches. Ben lifted Martha's tank top up and over her head revealing her white lacy bra, Martha's hands then lifted Ben's shirt up and off of him.

"You are perfect." Ben whispered into her ear.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Martha replied solemnly.

"Trust me; you are the most beautiful women in the whole world, hell the universe." Ben proclaimed as he leaned down and began to kiss Martha passionately, and Ben showed Martha exactly how he felt. If anyone had been near the barn they would have heard them.

THAT NIGHT….

Martha was making dinner for everyone, including Ben who she invited to dinner just before he invited to take her out tomorrow for a movie. She was so giddy, the smile on her face was going to give her away but she didn't really care because the last time she felt this way was the morning of Jonathon's election. The last time a touch had turned her inside out had been all of those years ago, going about her business she finished the dinner and set the table. Just as she finished up Clark and Lois walked in all smiles about their latest article, right behind them was Ben who went to the sink and washed his hands.

"I hope you two don't mind I invited Ben to dinner, he has been out working on the truck and tractor all day?" Martha smiled as she handed everyone a plate.

"It's fine with me! Speaking of which, how have you been lately?" Clark asked Ben who sat down at the table next to Martha and across from Clark.

"Well as of recently, amazing!" The smile instantly on Ben's face showed that he wasn't lying.

"Good, well then that makes asking you easier. There is this woman that me and Lois work with that we think you might be interested in, now we haven't mentioned it to her but if you are interested we can get the number for you." Replied Clark as afterward went and got a refill on his drink, Ben glanced at Martha who then glanced back at him. Lois picked up on the looks; it hit her at that moment that there was something going on between the two.

"You know, Clark I don't think Ben really would be interested in her. She is to…flighty." Lois replied as Martha and Ben looked at Lois who had a grin on her face. "And maybe Ben is already seeing someone." She put emphasis on seeing.

"You don't know that! Ben, are you seeing someone?" Clark asked as he came back to the table and sat down.

"Actually, um…there is someone and I was hoping to speak to you about it." All of a sudden Ben felt nervous.

"Speaking to me about what?" Clark was starting to wonder what was going on.

"More like ask, you see I um…I was hoping if it would be alright with you if I took Martha…your mother out to dinner tomorrow." He said it, but he was still incredibly nervous. He had dated someone women after his wife died but none of them had children so he never had to ask anything like this before. He knew it was the polite thing to do.

"You're asking me if you can date my mother." Clark asked as he looked back and forth at the two, as he did that he saw how good they actually looked together. He couldn't believe he didn't pick up on anything because now as he looked he saw how close they were sitting to the other, then all of the glance they gave each other and the way they seemed to communicate without speaking.

"Yes." The answer was simple and to the point.

"She will be ready to go when you get here." The young man replied as he smiled at the two, Martha smiled back at him thanking God that her son understood and that she had the courage that led her to taking a chance.

SO THERE IS THAT STORY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM ITS JUST ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT BURST THROUGH MY MIND AND TOLD ME TO WRITE IT. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS LITTLE ONE SHOT FOR ABOUT THREE MONTHS NOW…YES THREE MONTHS AND NOW IT'S FINISHED!


End file.
